Podróże Gulliwera/Część I/Rozdział trzeci
Gulliwer bawi Cesarza i państwo obojej płci osobliwszym sposobem. Opisanie zabaw dworu lillipuckiego. Gulliwer pod pewnymi warunkami z wiezienia wypuszczony. Moje dobre zachowanie i powolność zjednały mi przychylność Cesarza i dworu jako też wojska i pospólstwa; począłem więc mieć nadzieję, że wkrótce wolność otrzymam, i czyniłem wszystko, co mogłem, aby utrzymać ich w życzliwym dla mnie usposobieniu. Powoli bojaźń krajowców zmniejszała się: czasem kładłem się na ziemi i pozwalałem pięciu lub sześciu z nich tańczyć na mojej dłoni; wreszcie chłopcy i dziewczęta odważyli się bawić w chowanego w mych włosach. Uczyniłem też znaczne postępy w rozumieniu ich języka. Jednego dnia Cesarz chciał dla rozrywki mojej dać widowisko, w czym naród ten wszystkie, które mi się widzieć zdarzyło, tak zręcznością jak i wspaniałością przechodzi. Nic jednak tak mnie nie ubawiło jak taniec na linie, który odbywał się na cienkiej nici białej, rozciągniętej na dwie stopy i dwanaście cali ponad ziemią. Czytelnik wybaczy mi, że zabawę tę cokolwiek obszerniej opiszę. Ćwiczą się w tej sztuce osoby ubiegające się o najwyższe urzędy i o łaskę monarchy, dlatego też od dzieciństwa wprawiają się w nią, choć nie zawsze mogą się poszczycić szlachetnym urodzeniem lub wielką edukacją. Gdy jaki wielki urząd bądź przez śmierć, bądź przez popadniecie w niełaskę (co się często zdarza)wakuje, pięciu lub sześciu kandydatów podaje Cesarzowi memoriały, ażeby mieli pozwolenie bawienia Jego Cesarskiej Mości i dworu skakaniem po linie. Kto skacze najwyżej bez upadnięcia, ten otrzymuje urząd. Zdarza się często, że wielkim dostojnikom i ministrom każą na sznurze tańczyć dla pokazania swej zdatności i przekonania Cesarza, że nie stracili swego tal entu. Flimnap, wielki podskarbi, ma zaszczyt, że może na sznurze wyskoczyć przynajmniej na cal wyżej niżeli którykolwiek z panów w całym cesarstwie. Widziałem go nieraz, jak wyczyniał koziołki na deszczułce drewnianej, przywiązanej na sznurze nie grubszym od sznurka do pakowania w Anglii. Przyjaciel mój, Reldresal, pierwszy sekretarz Rady Przybocznej, jeżeli mnie wzrok jemu przychylny nie myli, jest pierwszy w tych sztukach po podskarbim. Inni znaczniejsi urzędnicy są sobie prawie równi co do talentu. Bywają te rozrywki częstokroć przyczyną smutnych przypadków, których znaczna liczba zapisana jest w archiwach cesarskich. Sam widziałem, jak dwóch albo trzech kandydatów połamało sobie nogi. Ale daleko większe jest niebezpieczeństwo, kiedy sami ministrowie otrzymują rozkaz popisania się swoją zręcznością, ponieważ niez wyczajnie się mocując dla przezwyciężenia siebie samych i przewyższenia innych, każdy prawie choć raz upada, wyrządzając sobie szkodę, a niektórzy po dwa i trzy razy. Powiadano mi, że rok przed moim przybyciem Flimnap byłby bez wątpienia kark skręcił, gdyby jedna z poduszek cesarskich, przypadkiem na ziemi leżąca, nie osłabiła siły upadku. Drugi rodzaj rozrywki odbywa się tylko wobec Cesarza, Cesarzowej i pierwszego ministra, i to w specjalnych wypadkach. Cesarz kładzie na stole trzy tasiemki jedwabne, rozciągnione, na sześć cali długie, jedna niebieska, druga czerwona, a trzecia zielona. Te tasiemki są nagrodą dla tych, którym Cesarz chce okazać szczególniejszy znak łaski swojej. Obrządek odprawia się w wielkiej audiencyjnej izbie cesarskiej, gdzie konkurenci obowiązani są takie dać dowody swej sprawności, jakim podobnych nie widziałem w żadnym kraju dawnego i nowego świata. Cesarz trzyma kij tak, że obydwa końce w równej są od ziemi odległości, a tymczasem konkurenci jeden za drugim przez ten kij skaczą lub pod nim pełzają, w tył i w przód, zależnie od tego, czy kij jest podniesiony, czy ugięty ku dołowi. Bywa, że Cesarz trzyma kij za jeden koniec, a pierwszy jego minister za drugi; czasem też podtrzymuje go tylko minister. Ten, co się popisze najlepiej i najdłużej wytrzyma w skakaniu i pełzaniu, odbiera w nagrodę tasiemkę niebieską, czerwoną dają drugiemu w wytrzymałości, a zieloną trzeciemu. Noszą te tasiemki przepasane wokół swych bioder i mało ujrzysz na tym dworze osób z wyższego stanu, które by pasem takim nie były ozdobione. Konie wojskowe i ze stajni cesarskiej codziennie ujeżdżano przede mną i wkrótce tak do mnie przywykły, że bez obawy aż do nóg moich przychodziły. Jeźdźcy skakali często przez moją rękę, gdy ją na ziemi położyłem, a jeden ze strzelców cesarskich przeskoczył mi przez nogę obutą w trzewik. Był to skok istotnie nadzwyczajny. Pewnego dnia miałem szczęście bawić Cesarza w sposób iście niezwykły. Prosiłem, ażeby rozkazał dostawić mi kilka kijów, długich na dwie stopy, a grubych jak trzcina zwyczajna. Jego Cesarska Mość wydał natychmiast rozkazy dozorcom lasów i nazajutrz przybyło sześciu leśniczych i tyleż ośmiokonnych wozów. Wziąłem dziewięć kijów i powtykałem je w ziemię, w kwadrat obszerny na dwie i pół stopy, cztery inne kije przywiązałem na tych poziomo, potem rozłożyłem chustkę od nosa na tych dziewięciu kijach i wyprężyłem ją mocno, tak że jak skóra na bębnie wyglądała. Cztery kije, które poziomo leżały i nad chustką może na cztery cale występowały, formowały barierkę. Kiedy skończyłem moje dzieło, prosiłem Cesarza, aby kazał dwudziestu czterem najlepszym ze swoich kawalerzystów manewrować po tej płaszczyźnie. Myśl ta podobała się Cesarzowi, wydał stosowne rozkazy i wkrótce własną ręką powsadzałem uzbrojonych jeźdźców z końmi i z dowodzącymi oficerami. Jak tylko uformowali się w szeregi, rozdzielili się na dwie partie i rozpoczęli strzelać tępymi strzałami, nacierać i ustępować, słowem — udaną prowadzili wojnę, okazując we wszystkim nadzwyczajną karność wojskową. Poziome kije chroniły ich od upadku. Ta zabawa nadzwyczaj spodobała się Cesarzowi i potem kilka razy musiałem ją powtarzać; raz nawet na tyle był łaskaw, że kazał mi się podnieść i sam ewolucjami komenderował. Z wielką trudnością namówił potem Cesarzową, że pozwoliła, bym ją w lektyce o parę łokci od tego terenu trzymał, aby mogła widzieć dokładnie wszystkie te manewry. Szczęściem żaden przypadek nie przerwał zabawy Jego Cesarskiej Mości, raz tylko wierzgnął koń pod jednym kapitanem, rozdarł chustkę i utknąwszy w rozdarciu nogą padł razem z jeźdźcem; zaraz ich podniosłem, zasłoniłem ręką dziurę, i całe wojsko, jakem wstawił, tak i na powrót zsadziłem. Koń, który padł, wywichnął sobie lewą tylną nogę, jeździec jednak nie doznał żadnego szwanku. Naprawiłem chustkę, jak mogłem, lecz trwałości jej nie śmiałem już więcej na próbę wystawiać. Na dwa lub trzy dni przed odzyskaniem wolności, kiedy zabawiałem dwór tego rodzaju rozrywką, przybył goniec, aby powiadomić Jego Cesarską Mość, że paru z jego poddanych, przejeżdżając blisko miejsca, skąd zostałem zabrany, znalazło na ziemi wielką czarną substancję o osobliwym kształcie, rozciągającą się tak szeroko jak cesarska sypialnia, a u szczytu wysoką na wzrost mężczyzny. Że to przedmiot martwy, poznali od razu, bo leżał na trawie bez ruchu. Niektórzy z nich przechadzali się po nim wiele razy i wchodząc jedni drugim na ramiona dostali się aż na sam szczyt, który był płaski i równy. Spostrzegli wtedy, że rzecz ta jest w środku pusta. Sądzą pokornie, że należy ona do Człowieka Góry, i na rozkaz Jego Cesarskiej Mości gotowi są rzecz tę przewieźć za pomocą pięciu koni. Pojąłem teraz, o czym mówili, i bardzo byłem kontent z tej nowiny. Kiedy po rozbiciu statku dotarłem do brzegu, byłem w takim pomieszaniu, że nim doszedłem do miejsca, gdzie usnąłem, spadł mi kapelusz, choć sznurkiem był przymocowany do głowy. Sznur musiał się przerwać, czego nie postrzegłem, i sądziłem, żem kapelusz zgubił w morzu. Prosiłem Jego Cesarską Mość, by kazał mi go jak najrychlej dostarczyć. Opisałem mu również jego użytek i kształt. Nazajutrz furgony przyciągnęły kapelusz, który wielce ucierpiał na tej podróży. Wywiercono bowiem dwie dziury w rondzie na półtora cala od brzegu i dwa haki umieszczono w owych dziurach. Te haki przymocowane były długimi sznurami do końskich uprzęży i w ten sposób wleczono mój kapelusz przez dobre pół mili. Szczęściem kraj ten jest nad podziw gładki i równy, tak że kapelusz mniejszej doznał szkody, niż mogłem przypuścić. We dwa dni po tej przygodzie Cesarz, rozkazawszy, aby część wojska w mieście stołecznym i okolicy była w gotowości, chciał się zabawić osobliwszym sposobem. Kazał mi, żebym stanął jak kolos, rozkraczywszy nogi jak najszerzej, ile tylko można. Potem przykazał swemu generałowi, sędziwemu i doświadczonemu żołnierzowi, który wielce mi sprzyjał, ażeby wojska uszykował jak do bitwy i kazał im maszerować między moimi nogami. Piechota po dwudziestu czterech, a jazda po szesnastu w szeregu, z biciem w bębny, z rozwiniętymi chorągwiami i z podniesionymi pikami. Wojsko to było złożone z trzech tysięcy piechoty i z tysiąca jazdy. Cesarz pod karą śmierci wszystkim przykazał żołnierzom, by w marszu jak najściślejszą względem osoby mojej zachowali uczciwość, co jednak nie przeszkodziło kilku młodym oficerom do patrzenia w górę, gdy przechodzili pode mną, a wyznać muszę, że spodnie moje naówczas w tak złym były stanie, że im dały pobudkę do głośnego śmiechu i podziwu. Tyłem przedkładał, tyłem posyłał memoriałów o uwolnienie mnie z więzienia, że na koniec Cesarz Jegomość podał rzecz tę naprzód do Rady Stanu, a potem na Radę Ministrów, gdzie nikt mi nie był przeciwny prócz ministra Skyresha Bolgolama, który bez żadnej wiadomej przyczyny stał się moim śmiertelnym wrogiem. Reszta Rady była mi jednak przychylna i Cesarz zatwierdził ich zdanie. Tym wrogim mi ministrem był galbet, to jest wielki admirał, który zasłużył na zaufanie swego monarchy przez zdatność w sprawowaniu interesów publicznych, ale charakter miał przykry i dziwaczny. Nie mogąc opierać się sam jeden zdaniom całej Rady, musiał ustąpić, ale wymógł, że sam ułoży artykuły tyczące się warunków mego uwolnienia, żądając, żebym zaprzysiągł ich dotrzymania. Przyniósł mi te artykuły sam Skyresh Bolgolam w asyście dwóch podsekretarzy stanu i wielu innych znakomitych osób. Po odczytaniu kazano mi przyrzec zachowanie ich przez przysięgę, naprzód wedle zwyczaju mego kraju, a potem w sposób przez ich prawa przypisany, to jest lewą ręką trzymać za palec u prawej nogi, położyć średni palec ręki prawej na czubku głowy, a palec wielki na końcu ucha prawego. Lecz że może czytelnik będzie ciekawy poznać styl i sposób wyrażania się tego ludu, jako też i warunki mego uwolnienia, przeto kładę tu cały akt, tłumaczony słowo w słowo: Golbasto Momarem Evlame Gurdiio Shefin Mully Ully Gue, najpotężniejszy Cesarz Lilliputu, rozkosz i postrach całego świata, którego państwo rozciąga się na pięć tysięcy blugstrugów (to jest blisko dwunastu mil)naokoło, aż do końca okręgu ziemnego. Monarcha wszystkich monarchów, wyższy aniżeli synowie ludzcy, którego nogi dostają aż do środka ziemi, którego głowa sięga słońca, na którego jedno spojrzenie drżą mocarzów kolana, miły jak wiosna, przyjemny jak lato, obfity jak jesień, straszny jak zima, wszystkim poddanym naszym wiernym i miłym zdrowia życzy. Jego Najwyższy Majestat podaje przybyłemu w prowincje nasze Człowiekowi Górze następujące artykuły, których zachowanie obowiązany będzie uroczystą przysięgą stwierdzić: 1. Człowiek Góra nie wyjdzie z obszernych państw naszych bez pozwolenia naszego, wielką opatrzonego pieczęcią. 2. Nie będzie mu wolno wchodzić do naszej stolicy bez wyraźnego naszego rozkazu, o czym mieszkańcy na dwie godziny pierwej będą ostrzeżeni, żeby nie wychodzili z domów swoich. 3. Tenże Człowiek Góra po wielkich tylko gościńcach będzie miał wolność chodzenia i nie będzie przechadzał się lub kładł na łąkach i w zbożach. 4. Przechadzając się po drogach publicznych ma się strzec, ile możności, ażeby nie zdeptać którego z naszych wiernych poddanych ani ich koni lub wozów, i nie ma brać żadnego ze wspomnianych poddanych na ręce swoje, chyba za ich własnym zezwoleniem. 5. Gdy zajdzie potrzeba, że kurier gabinetowy będzie miał bieżeć z ekspedycją ekstraordynaryjną, Człowiek Góra obowiązany jest nieść go w kieszeni swojej przez sześć dni, raz każdego księżyca, i stawić go zdrowego i całego przed naszą obecność cesarską. 6. Będzie sprzymierzeńcem naszym przeciw naszym nieprzyjaciołom z wyspy Blefusku i wszelkich użyje sposobów na zgubienie floty, którą oni właśnie uzbrajają dla wkroczenia w państwo nasze. 7. Pomieniony Człowiek Góra w swoje godziny wolne będzie dopomagał rzemieślnikom naszym dźwigać niektóre wielkie kamienie dla dokończenia murów zamku i innych naszych budowli cesarskich. 8. Człowiek Góra winien jest w przeciągu dwóch księżyców złożyć dokładny opis rozmiarów naszego państwa, obliczony własnymi jego krokami. 9. Gdy wykona uroczystą przysięgę, że te wszystkie wyrażone art ykuły wspomniany Człowiek Góra zachowa, będzie miał na co dzień jedzenia i napoju tyle, ile by dla tysiąca siedmiuset dwudziestu czterech poddanych naszych mogło wystarczyć, i będzie miał wolny przystęp do naszej osoby cesarskiej, wraz z innymi znakami naszej dla niego łaski. Dan w pałacu naszym w Belfaborac dwunastego dnia, dziewięćdziesiątego pierwszego księżyca panowania naszego. Złożyłem przysięgę i podpisałem z wielką radością wszystkie art ykuły, chociaż niektóre z nich nie były dla mnie tak i zaszczytne, jak bym był sobie tego życzył, co sprawiła złość wielkiego admirała, Skyresha Bolgolama. Zdjęto ze mnie łańcuchy i wypuszczono na wolność. Cesarz uczynił mi honor, będąc sam przytomny ceremonii uwolnienia mego. Uczyniłem jak najgłębsze podziękowanie Jego Cesarskiej Mości, upadłszy mu do nóg, ale kazał mi wstać, i to w jak najgrzeczniejszych wyrazach. Obsypawszy mnie łaskawymi słowy, których tu me powtórzę, by nie popaść w pychę, dodał, że spodziewa się znaleźć we mnie pożytecznego sługę godnego wszystkich jego dobrodziejstw. Niech czytelnik będzie łaskaw zauważyć, że w ostatnim artykule aktu uwolnienia mojego obowiązał się Cesarz dać mi tyle żywności i napoju, ile by mogło wystarczyć dla tysiąca siedmiuset dwudziestu czterech Lillipucjanów. W niejaki czas potem spytałem się jednego dworzanina, poufnego mego przyjaciela, dlaczego taką ilość wyznaczono dla mnie żywności i napoju. Odpowiedział mi, iż ponieważ matematycy cesarscy — zmierzywszy wysokość ciała mego za pomocą kwadranta i policzywszy grubość — znaleźli moje proporcje w stosunku do nich jak dwanaście do jednego, wnieśli z podobieństwa swych ciał, że ja powinienem potrzebować żywności tysiąc siedemset dwadzieścia cztery razy więcej niż oni; skąd może czytelnik wnosić, jak dziwny jest narodu tego dowcip, jak mądra, przezorna i dokładna ekonomika ich wielkiego monarchy. Podróże Gulliwera 01 03